Many conditional access (CA) systems deliver entitlement keys to subscribers or purchasers of content on a regular basis, commonly on a monthly basis. Such entitlement keys permit the purchaser to access content during the month that the key is valid. Content encrypted with this month's key generally cannot be accessed by next month's entitlement key. Consequently content can “age” and not be accessible. For example, if content is purchased for a one month period (i.e., the purchaser is entitled to access the content for one month) on July 15, and if new keys are automatically distributed on August 1, the purchaser's content may become inaccessible after the new keys are distributed. Thus, in order to fulfill the obligation of the provider to enable the purchaser to view the content after August 1, a new copy of the content is supplied encrypted under the new entitlement key. This, of course, means that the content is downloaded to the purchaser twice with the disadvantage of using double the bandwidth, and potentially providing an inconvenience to the customer and the content provider.